1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paging receiver with a display for displaying the state of reception, and, in particular, to a paging receiver for displaying an asynchronous or unlock state of the paging receiver when the receiver is outside a selective calling area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a synchronous state changes to an asynchronous state in a conventional paging receiver, a mark which indicates the asynchronous state is shown on a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an alarm tone is generated from a speaker during a specified time interval.
An example of such a conventional paging receiver is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,086, entitled "Pager receiver having a common timer circuit for both sequential lock-out and out-of-range."
This type of conventional paging receiver indicates an asynchronous state but does not inform the user of an asynchronous period during which the receiver is outside the service area, so the problem remains that the asynchronous state cannot be accurately known later. In other words, the user cannot confirm later whether the data was transmitted or not or whether the receiver was outside the service area.